Argentum Silver
Argentum Silver is an Argentinean club, currently in league 2.3. It was founded exactly at the midpoint of Season 1, making its debut on the 14th game of that season. This franchise's greatest accomplishment was the obtention of Argentina's National Cup on Season 2. Club History Season 1 Argentum Silver was founded in Western Buenos Aires on January 23rd, 2007, accidentally matching the owner's 23rd birthday. Local rumors say the club's birth is the consequence of an ill-advised bet made by the eventual owner during his birtdhay party, and when the booze effect had passed he just had to take charge for it. These rumors have never been confirmed so far. Anyway, the new administration found the club sitting at the 3.9 league with a 6-7 record. After a logical shaky start that included a first round elimination in the National Cup, the team managed to get ten wins during the second round, finishing third at 16-10. Argentum's indisputable MVP was PF/C Leónidas Sotomayor, with SF Feliciano Bordagaray as a precocious sidekick. Season 2 This season would mean the most success for this franchise. A 2-2 start was quickly followed by six consecutive wins, which set up an amazing 20-win streak (still a club record) that included the whole National Cup. In fact, the 20th win was the Cup Final itself. Eventually, Argentum Silver would easily win league 3.9 with a 22-4 record, playing the last 9 games with its second lineup while using the best starting five at Cup games. During the season, those lineups were vastly improved by signings such as C Néstor Rojas-Véliz (from college), SF Fedele Mengariol, G Serban Izchireanu and G Olegario Zelaya. Season 3 In Season 3, the club had two major challenges: keep improving the roster in order to compete in league 2.3, and achieving some sort of success in the Cup Winners Series. The first target was comfortably accomplished, finishing at 15-11 after a 3-5 start while adding players like F Volkmar Renner, PG Eric Nocioni, SGs Yannick Libert and Nuutti Kaarlela, and PF Aloísio Marmeleira. The second target wound up in failure, as Argentum lost in CWS's first round series by 1-2 after winning the opening game. It was a painful loss, since the franchise had signed many players to keep tiredness under control, hoping for a good international campaign. It also could not defend its National Cup title, falling at home in the second round after a first-round bye. Season 4 The roster had already been upgraded to contend for the promotion to Liga Nacional, and the team produced as expected, winning the league 2.3 with much comfort at 22-4. Still, Argentum did add two major pieces in this quest, two undersized SGs named Bruno Troha and Hans Winckelmann. Its National Cup campaign ended, however, with an ugly third-round loss. Season 5 Argentum entered the Liga Nacional with the modest purpose of at least reaching a relegation playoff spot. Club management decided to upgrade the roster in order to accomplish such a goal, signing F Agias Xanthou, college SF Sergio Hernán Leiva and PG Jenő Fehér. Other players like SF Jakov Draščić and PF Andris Vitols were added during the season. After a 2-2 start, that target slowly began to look impossible because a string of six consecutive losses. Then a coaching decision created a backcourt of SGs Troha and Winckelmann, and the team quickly turned around its season. It ended with a very decent 12-14 record, but that wasn't enough to avoid a relegation playoff game. Sadly, Argentum lost that game and returned to its old league 2.3. And again failed at the National Cup, losing at home in the third round. Season 6 Back in division 2.3, the team underachieved greatly, finishing the season at a 15-11 mark and again leaving the Cup in the third round. Season 7 Management took a big decision: for the first time, the club would be dedicated to promote youngsters like Miles Dulko, Dusko Grum (both arrived at the end of Season 6), Pastor Díaz and Gaspar Lipp (both arrived midseason); that also meant getting rid of many veterans and losing a few more games at the beginning of the league. Despite that, the team managed to remain in contention until a week before the end, ending with a 16-10 record. Category:Teams Category:Argentinian Teams